


Words of Comfort

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biospecialist - Freeform, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Pre-HYDRA Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a while ago and posted it on Tumblr under the URL ex-skydiving-scientist and under the tag biospecialist. </p><p>Ward comes back to the Bus to find Jemma sitting in the lab covered in bruises so he helps her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble, set before we found out that Ward is HYDRA.

Ward got back to the Bus a lot later than he was planning, and by then he expected everyone else to be asleep, but then he saw a light on in the lab. His curiousity got the better of him as he made his way into the lab, and saw Simmons sitting in the corner, with bruises all over her.

"Simmons? Are you okay?" He asked timidly, unsure of how he could comfort the scientist.

She looked up to him and shook her head, not even speaking to Ward. She didn’t know how to explain any of this, the bruises or why she was just alone in the lab with nobody there to even look after her. The truth was, she had just hidden it all from everyone else on the team, even Fitz. 

"What happened?" Ward walked towards her and slid down the wall, sitting next to the girl who seemed pretty shaken by it all.

"I was the only one here- the others had gone to check out this thing that was meant to help with your mission and I stayed here. I said that I would analyse the rock samples and everything else, and these guys came in and they were trying to take the samples, but I tried to put up a fight and-" She couldn’t finish as she sobbed into Ward’s shoulder.

He put an arm around her awkwardly and tried to calm her down by rubbing her arm soothingly, or as soothingly as he could make it. 

"Did they take the samples?" He asked, only getting a nod in return. 

"I’m so stupid, how could I let them do that? I should have called for the others, I should have done something to stop them." Jemma let out a shaky breath.

"Hey, you did your best and you tried to put up a fight. At least you tried, a lot of people would just let them take it and not even try to put up a fight. You’re brave Jemma, and I admire you. You’re not afraid to speak your mind and you’re smart. You’re smarter than anyone that I’ve ever met before. Honestly. Jemma, you’re more needed on this team than I am." He gave her a small nudge, and got a tiny smile in return. 

"Thanks Ward, that makes me feel better." She kissed his cheek lightly and stood up to leave the lab. "Turn the light off when you come out." She told him.


End file.
